Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{3}{9}-3\dfrac{2}{9} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{3}{9}} - {3} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {3} + {\dfrac{3}{9}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{3}{9}} - {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{1}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{1}{9}$